


If You've Got It, Flaunt It

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, and kensi's got it bad, deeks' exotic dancer background comes back to haunt him, kinda pre-densi rather than actual densi, lol, the boy's got moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Deeks and Kensi get sent undercover at a strip club during an op - but Deeks' past experiences as an exotic dancer mean that he's the one in the spotlight. Can he handle it? Can Kensi?





	1. Magic Marty Rides Again....Much To His Dismay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on August 22 and September 4, 2014 for tumblr prompts by users godyoutalkpretty and amessantiago.

“I can’t breathe!” Deeks’ annoyed voice floated out from behind one of the curtains in the changing alcove. Hearing her partner’s disgruntled tones, Kensi stood up from her desk and crossed the bullpen.

She leaned against the pillar opposite his changing cubicle and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh, c’mon Deeks. It can’t be  _ **that**  _bad.”

“Hah! Easy for you to say - you’re not the one who’s being forced to shove themselves into something that’s got to be two sizes too small…at  _ **least** ,”_ he complained loudly. Even though she couldn’t see his face, Kensi could picture the pout on her partner’s face perfectly.

"For once,” she retorted. Shaking her head, she chuckled. “It’s a nice change, actually, not having to wear the skimpy clothes for the op this time. Welcome to my world, buddy.”

“Yeah, but Kens…when you’re in this position you don’t have to deal with…” he trailed off, sounding pained, before continuing so softly she almost had trouble catching his words. “…ugh…this is so tight the kids I won’t be able to have won’t be able to have kids either.”

“Deeks, that doesn’t even make any sense,” she shook her head and threw her hands up in exasperation.

Deeks’ only response to that was a petulant sounding grunt. After a few more minutes, during which the only noises coming from the cubicle were the sounds of cloth rustling and Deeks’ frustrated muttering, Kensi’s impatience finally got the better of her. “Are you ever coming out of there?!”

“Not if I can help it,” he muttered. “Tell Hetty she’s going to have to get somebody else to do this.”

Kensi stalked over to stand just next to the curtain. “Nuh uh, it’s got to be you. It has to be a guy who goes in, and the people who run this place know Callen by a different alias, and you seriously can’t see Sam going under on this kind of assignment, can you?”

There was a beat of silence from behind the curtain before Deeks started to laugh. Kensi couldn’t help joining in. “Nuh…uh, no, I can’t say that this would be in Sam’s wheelhouse,” Deeks said.

“See,” she nodded, even though Deeks couldn’t see her. “Like I said, it’s  _ **got**  _to be you - besides, you’re the only one who actually has real ‘hands on’ experience in this area.”

That caused Deeks to whip open the curtain so fast he almost ripped it off its hooks. “You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about that,” he hissed, his blue eyes filled with panic as they met hers. “You swore that that would stay between us.”

"Well, I can’t be responsible for what I might let slip if you don’t get your ass in gear and…hey,” she gestured at his clothes. “That’s not what you’re supposed to be wearing. Where’s the-”

“Tzzzt,” Deeks made a shushing motion before she could finish her question. Pointing at the familiar gray janitor’s coveralls that were draped over his lanky frame, he muttered. “It’s under here. There’s no way I’m showing off that bit of demon-inspired lycra until I absolutely  _ **have**  _to. C’mon…let’s get this over with. The sooner I can get out of this thing, the better-”

Kensi couldn’t help but laugh as they stepped back to their desks and gathered the other items they would need for the op. “Yeah, getting you out of it is kind of the point of this whole thing, Deeks.”

He snorted, shaking his head as he looked up from where he’d been stuffing a few things into his messenger bag and caught her gaze. “-and back into my own clothes, thank you very much.” He inclined his head towards the door. “Let’s go, partner.”

She shook her head, grinning widely at him. “Oh no, please. After  _ **you**_ , I insist.”

He shook his head. “Not likely. I know what you’re gonna do if I walk in front of you, and I’m not going to fall for that a second time - get a move on, missy.”

They stared each other down for a few moments before Kensi finally caved, huffing out a sigh and shouldering her bag as she moved towards the exit. But he should have known that she’d not let him win so easily. As she moved away from him down the hallway, she called back over her shoulder - loud enough that anyone in the area would be able to hear her clearly. “C’mon Apollo. We’ve gotta get you to Hunk O'Mania or you’re going to be late!!“

Deeks just gaped at her retreating back for a moment before following her down the hallway, calling after her. "Not cool, partner. Not cool.”


	2. He's Got All The Right Moves

Kensi huffed out an annoyed breath, rolling her neck back and forth in a futile attempt to get rid of the kinks that had settled there sometime within the last forty-five minutes. She’d been kept to a limited range of motion, perched on a too-high barstool, for far too long - all in order to keep her watchful eyes on her partner’s back.

A feat that had been made torturous by the nature of his assignment during this op. She gritted her teeth and took a forceful sip of her club soda, silently cursing Callen and Sam the entire time.

 _Of **course**  Callen had to have busted this club owner’s brother before - under a different alias - but still…and  **double**  of course that Sam would just flat out refuse to do this assignment._ She sighed heavily, putting her drink back down on the bar and scanning the dimly lit room for signs of disturbance. Other than several gaggles of shrieking and cackling women down by the main stages who were trying rather eagerly to get the dancers’ attention, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

_And **triple**  of course that all the clientele in this place  **have**  to be female. Yep, while the chuckle brothers get to sit out in Sam’s car all cozy on overwatch,  **I**  get stuck in here keeping tabs on Hunk O’Mania’s usual Friday night crowd._

A small grin crossed her face as she remembered Deeks’ dismay earlier in the evening when he’d seen the skimpy costume Hetty had insisted he wear when their boss had calmly informed him that  _someone_ had to go undercover as an exotic dancer for this case and seeing as Callen and Sam weren’t able to, it was his turn to “take one for the team.” The grin morphed into a smirk when she thought about how her partner had covered up in his much-despised janitor’s coveralls in order to get out of the Mission without embarrassment - and how she’d thrown him under the bus anyhow by calling out their destination loudly enough for just about everyone to hear.

 _But oh, the joke was on you after all, wasn’t it?_  The smirk faded as she recalled taking up her position at the bar, watching the patrons, and waiting for her partner to do his time onstage - after which he was supposed to sneak his way to the club’s offices and clone the owner’s hard drive while she continued to watch the main floor for anything suspicious. After, they were supposed to meet at the stage door and then walk around to where Callen and Sam were parked.

She hadn’t been prepared for what had happened roughly fifteen minutes after she’d sat down. Expecting to see Deeks take the stage in the gray jumpsuit he’d left OSP in, she was in no way ready for what he was actually wearing when he appeared on Hunk O’Mania’s center stage. Apparently, he must have been instructed to change costumes backstage because while she hadn’t been able to see whatever Hetty’d given him that he’d dubbed “demon-inspired lycra” before he’d covered it with the jumpsuit, what she had seen on that stage was almost as disastrous for her sanity.

_Of course it was a police uniform. Of fucking course it was._

She’d told herself that it was just the strip club’s too-tight take on, well,  _everything_ , about the uniform that had made the damn thing look so good on him, but a persistent voice in the back of her mind had been screaming  _liiiiiiiar_  at her the entire time. And, sure enough, the bastard had had the nerve to tease her about it as well. His smug voice had come over her earwig just as he began his routine. “Easy with the heavy breathing there, Kens, I have to concentrate.”

She’d sputtered, unable to dignify that with her usual sort of barbed reply, and managed a growled “Shut. Up.” The response was a chorus of chuckles, not just from Deeks, but Callen and Sam as well. Things were quiet after that but the damage was done.

And damn him, he really was  _good_. Kensi had forcibly had to remind herself several times to look away from the stage and scan the crowd for threats, Deeks’ moves were just too mesmerizing.  _She was so screwed_. She’d only been able to relax again when he’d finished and exited to the changing area backstage.

The plan had been that it would only take Deeks twenty minutes after his routine to get up to the office and access the hard drive - Kensi was meant to maintain her cover on the club floor until she got his signal to meet at the stage door, but just over twenty minutes had passed now. She was about to subtly tap her earwig and ask him to check in when his voice crackled to life in her ear.

“Kensi, I need your help,” his tone was laced with just a hint of panic and she startled, standing up from her barstool immediately and weaving through the crowded tables on the club floor almost before she realized she was moving.

“Deeks, what’s the situation? Do you need us to move in?” Callen’s brusque voice came over the comm.

“Uh, nono…you guys stay put…but Kens,  _hurry_ ,” Deeks sounded decidedly more urgent.

"Are you at our meeting point?” she asked.

“Mmhmm,” he replied, sounding even more strained.

“I’m coming, just sit tight!” she told him, ducking around a cocktail waiter and moving as quickly as possible towards the side exit. She slipped out the door and dashed around the back of the large building, discreetly grasping her weapon where it was tucked inside her clutch.

What she saw when she rounded the corner and approached the stage door was not at all what she’d expected. Her partner, back in the coveralls in which he’d started the night, was pinned down by a group of several clubgoers, all of whom seemed to be rather  _ardent_  admirers. She murmured a quick “we’re good” over the comms to the senior partners when she realized what was really going on.

Deeks’ face brightened noticeably when he caught sight of her and she relaxed, stowing her gun away and approaching him and his apparent fan club more slowly.

“Fern!” he practically yelped. “There you are! I told these ladies that my girlfriend was meeting me here, but they didn’t want to believe me.” He looked at her with a pleading expression that screamed  _just go along with_  it.

She rolled her eyes. “Sometimes  _I_  can’t believe you,” she muttered as he pushed his way through the throng and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Idiot. I thought you’d been made.”

“Sorry,” he said with a grin that had her shaking her head. They started to walk away from the audibly disappointed women and Deeks looked down at her, his eyes serious now that the so-called threat had passed. “I owe you, Kens.”

“Yeah, you do,” she murmured, though she was no longer as annoyed with him as she’d been a few moments ago.

“Well, how can I make it up to you?” he asked her. He tightened his grip on her hip and she realized that even though they’d rounded the corner, he still had his arm around her.

She leaned further into his side as they continued to walk towards the Challenger, glancing up at him slyly before she replied. “You have your dress blues at home right?”

“Yeah….why?” She just looked up at him for a beat waiting for him to catch on. “ _Oh_.” His grin turned absolutely indecent. " _Yes_ , ma’am.”


End file.
